翻译 蝴蝶之吻 Butterfly by DMH
by YvetZ
Summary: D/H. 你怎么能不知道蝴蝶之吻是什么呢？第七年末。


蝴蝶之吻

**By darkmosmordreheart**

**一维 译**

**概要****:** D/H. 你怎么能不知道蝴蝶之吻是什么呢？第七年末。

**警告****:** 耽美与性。极甜。别说我没提醒过你。

**声明：**可惜下文并非伟大的J.所著，不过，是即将伟大的darkmosmordreheart所写，希望能弥补一些缺憾吧~

**授权：**You have my permission, dear. :)  
-

"安静，请安静。"McGonagall教授严肃的声音回响在熙熙攘攘的礼堂，墨绿的袍子随着她随意巡视的步伐在她身后漂浮。或许是最后一次看着她最心爱的学生们—七年级的赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳、格兰芬多，甚至是斯莱特林们，她的嘴唇弯起一个弧度。尽管角落里依旧传来窃窃私语的声音，她克制着不责骂任何学生。她实在太高兴了。

"孩子们，今天是你们开始新生活的第一天，也是你们在霍格沃茨魔法学校的最后一天。"

几个学生开心地鼓起掌来，还有几个喝了声彩。年长的女巫又弯起一个笑容，不过她举起手示意安静。

"就像你们之中的大多数已知晓的，这一届，迄今为止，是霍格沃茨历史上最有成就的一届—"话音未落，所有学生都不约而同地站起欢呼起来，欢声笑语在屋里回响，让老教授的心也不由得温暖了许多。

"这一届硕果累累，这一届用智慧、谦恭、勇气和非凡的魔法证明了自己的价值。这一届克服了巫界有史以来最艰难的时刻。

"这是我最骄傲的时刻，我对有这个机会见证这个时刻而心怀感激。所以…年轻的学者们，"她看着七年级的拉文克劳们，"年轻的博爱者们，"她望向赫奇帕奇们，"年轻的智者们，"她向聪明的斯莱特林们点了点头，"年轻的英雄们，"她朝格兰芬多们露出一个大大的笑容。

"霍格沃茨颂扬你们和你们的成就，在这里的我们会非常想念你们，但是不要苦恼，你们的魔法将在校园永存，校园也会在你们心中的美好之地永生。"

* * *

波光闪闪的湖面闪烁着水晶般的光芒，捕捉并反射着慵懒的日光。鸟儿在湖水上空翱翔，就好像它们也想跃入其中一试其摄人的甜美。学生和毕业生们在湖畔懒懒地栖息，有些正活跃地和同伴聊天，另外一些则向往地望着城堡，回想着不过几天前的"美好旧时光"。不过虽然大地上回响着笑声、哭泣和道别，一个毕业生正懒卧在树下，酣眠。

年轻人乌黑如扇的睫毛遮住了他的杏眼，在茶色的颧骨上随着眼睑后上演的梦境而扑闪。树荫遮住了他易于辨认的相貌，不过架在鼻尖上的眼镜片还闪烁着湖水的波光。自然不羁的墨色头发在暖风的轻拂中更加凌乱了。

十七岁的男人，不比男孩成熟多少，已经疲劳得无以复加。经历过那些压力与紧张，无穷尽的艰难困苦，不可避免的最后一战，他终于有时间疲惫了，他终于有机会放松了，他终于能够梦见他的将来，而不是过去了。

在他的梦中，他不是别人以为的那个人，他不是别人指望的那个人，他是他自己，只有他自己，骑着飞天扫帚冲向云霄，把再也不能纠缠他的过去抛在脑后。在这个梦里，他躺在扫帚上，在无边无际的水面上盘旋，指尖滑过其钻石般闪烁的表面。在这个梦里，他阖上了绿宝石的眸子，懒洋洋地笑着，如此的解脱，以至于就连在梦里，他也能够休息了。

一个轻柔的吻拂过他的脸颊，几乎是不存在的，却留下温热的触感。他无意识地抬手轻触那处皮肤，阻拦着更深入的吻，却感觉到柔软而诱人的双唇。驱赶的动作被躲开、无视，他的唇也不禁微笑起来。他不知道梦境是何时转为现实的，不过他也不在乎自己何时怎么醒来。重要的是找到是谁在这么温柔地慢慢吻他，要快。他睁开眼睛，却发现…没有人。

只有一只银色的蝴蝶在他眼前回旋、飞舞。

他伸出手，铂金色翅膀的美人儿忽闪到他的掌心，可是一接触到他的皮肤，就在他眼前消散成片片细微的雪花。他惊异地睁大了眼睛，看着冰凉的雪花融化，湿润了他的皮肤，他不禁来回张望，寻找是谁造出了这个显然的魔法生物。

年轻人站了起来拍打着他的礼袍，回头检视着是否在靠在树上时留下了不雅的印记，这时另外一只银翼的蝴蝶飘了过来拂过他的脖颈，很快，又一只拂过了他的脸颊。

又一只。

又一只。

又一只，直到他被包围，他骤然间欣喜万分。这体验是纯粹的美丽，只是他必须找到送他这份大礼的人。

蝴蝶们仿佛在促使他、甚至是拉着他走向一个特定的方向，向森林更浓密之处，却依然拥有绝佳的望湖视野。年轻人沿着湖畔闲步，却发现一片空地上伫立着一棵孤零零的大树，正洒落着银色的叶片。一片一片，银树每落下一片叶子，在树叶触地之前，就会变成那些仍然拉着他前行的甜美生物。方才落下的树叶，现在变成了蝴蝶，簇拥过来，用翅膀的轻吻拂过他的脸和脖子。

他走到蝴蝶源起的银树边，伸手按上雪白的树干，这时另外一只蝴蝶扑闪下来吻上了他的额头。他抬头，越过那些源源不断的蝴蝶和树叶，却看见他最不可能想见的人。

"Malfoy？"

* * *

Draco Malfoy俯视着他最不可能想见的人。

"Potter？"

巫界救星的翡翠绿眸诧异地睁大了，望入上面那个白皙男孩的银色眼瞳。

"你在上面做什么，Malfoy？"

Draco因为这鲁莽问题的语调弯起嘴唇，"关你什么事，Potter？据我所知，坐在树上并不是一项犯罪。"

Harry的视线因为思索漂移了一会，然后慵懒地回望答道："我想你是对的，我只是好奇。"

对方脸上正在累积的轻蔑很快就退去了，他疑问地扬起铂金色的眉毛。Potter怎么突然间对他文明礼貌起来了？他为什么要承认他错了？他为什么在爬树？

还没来得及问出这些问题和这些问题引起的问题，Harry已经到了树上，坐在了他对面的树枝上。"你上来做什么，Potter？"

"我只是对某些事很好奇，Malfoy，别担心，我很快就下去。"Harry轻笑道，让Draco不禁紧绷起来。

"那样，就赶紧问完然后滚出我的树。"

Harry翻了个白眼，笑了，那样的调笑，使他象牙白的脸颊带上了色彩。"可是你看，Draco，我的问题不止一个。"

"快问吧，"Draco带着僵硬的礼貌提议。

Harry又笑了，偏身摘下附近树枝上的一片银叶。"这棵树从来就有吗？"

"不是，"前斯莱特林回答，看着Harry脸上因为树叶蝴蝶拂过嘴唇产生的愉悦神情有些出神，"我变出来的。"

"那么这真的就是你的树了？"Harry问道，又摘了一片树叶，得到了同样的效果。

"没错，"他回答。

"是什么咒语？变形？"

"是变形和魔咒的综合，"他开始解释，当前格兰芬多的目光回到他身上时不禁痛恨自己热起来的脸颊。"叫做'渴望之树'。"

"我猜它能满足施术者最深的渴望，对吗？"

"对也不对，"

Harry又摘了一片叶子，让蝴蝶落到手上变成雪花。他饶有兴致地看着，又为Draco的最后一句话扬起一眉，"怎么说？"

Draco开始心不在焉地摘起叶子，并不在意新生的蝴蝶们飞去了哪里，他实在太专注了。"嗯？我该怎么说？…是的，它表现出最深的渴望，却不是真正实现。"

"这么说，"Harry总结说，"我可以想要钱，但是钱不是树上长的。"

Draco轻笑，低沉而动人的笑声触动了Harry心里的什么。"实际上这句俗语背后有一件趣事，大多数人都以为出自麻瓜，但其实那是发明这个咒语的巫师原话。"

"真的？"Harry问道，轻微的揶揄压制着大笑。

"对，"Draco继续道，闪亮的眼睛就像Hermione发现了新知识。"很显然，那个巫师的朋友试过这个咒语之后说，'看，我有钱了。'这时巫师说道，'不，你没有，蠢货，钱不是树上长的！'"

Harry开始大笑起来，完满的、深远的笑声让Draco眯起眼睛。并没有那样好笑。

"你笑什么，Potter？"

"你！"绿眸的男孩喷笑说，摘下眼镜擦拭大笑产生的泪水。"我从来不知道你是个书呆子，Malfoy！"

"我不是书呆子！"Draco怒道，身体也因为防御而紧绷起来，"我只是对此很感兴趣。"

"我知道，我知道。冷静，Malfoy…这其实可爱的很。"这句话滞留在他们之间的空气中。寂静笼罩过来，一切都静止了，除了一片叶子自发地在他们之间掉落，变成一只银蝶，加入到其他蝴蝶之中，绕着Harry的头顶闲懒地回旋。黑发男孩露出一个狡黠的笑容，他凑近到距离他的对手只有一寸远，鼻尖似乎都要碰到，"我想知道的是…"

"什么？"Draco舒气说，感觉就好像心脏都要从胸腔跳出来了。

"你最渴望的是什么，Draco？"

Harry的呼吸拂过唇瓣时金发男孩的眼睛不由自主地闭上了。"蝴蝶之吻。"

他的嘴唇颤抖起来。他知道下面会怎样。他的手紧紧抓住了身下的树枝，抓得生疼，呼吸也困难起来，心脏还在跑着马拉松。都不过是因为Harry随时都可能会凑过来，他们的嘴唇就会…

没有嘴唇活动的一会儿之后他睁开眼，Harry已经坐了回去，现在正在玩弄一根折下的细枝。他的表情让人捉摸不透，可是Draco能够感受到他的些微不安。"Potter？"

"蝴蝶之吻是什么？"乌发的男孩无辜地问道，透过凌乱的刘海望着他。"你说的应该不是字面意思吧，我是说，蝴蝶之间的亲吻。"

Draco的眼睛睁大了，"你怎么能不知道蝴蝶之吻是什么呢，Potter？"

"很少有人会亲我，"Harry轻声回答，注意力都放到手里的细枝上了。"Dursley一家没那么慷慨。"

他们又在紧张的寂静里坐了一会儿，皆回避着对方的视线。

"Potter？"

"嗯？"

"蝴蝶之吻就是当别人贴着你的皮肤眨眼，睫毛的触感轻柔得就好像蝴蝶翅膀拂过你的肌肤。那么亲密和甜美…让我为之战栗。"

Harry抬眼看见男孩移开视线，红彤彤的耳朵躲藏在浅色的发缕间。

"最后一个问题，Malfoy，"Harry轻笑，摘下一片叶子，释放了最后一只蝴蝶。

"那就快问，"少年低吼道，双目看着膝盖上紧握的双手。

"好吧。你说你最渴望的是蝴蝶之吻，"Harry说道，短暂的停顿刚好让更艳的红色攀上Draco的脖颈，"这样甜蜜的吻，这样纯真，脆弱，无邪，易碎，多么出乎意料的愿望。"

"听来是演说多过提问啊，Potter。"

黑发的男孩再次轻笑，甚至带着笑容问道，"我同意，Malfoy，只不过那是我在酝酿问题，建造通向这个问题的通道。"

"有话快说，"金发男孩催促说，浅色的眼睛眯成了银色的缝隙。

"好吧，"Harry答应，"要是你许的愿望是蝴蝶之吻，那为什么你的蝴蝶都在亲我，并且仅仅是我呢？"

再一次的，有形的沉默像一吨砖块一样击中了他们。可能的话，Draco白皙的皮肤已经变成各种可以想象的色彩。开始是病态的惨绿，又变成愤怒的紫红，又冷静到粉红色，又因为难堪和惊恐变得鲜红。"我没有—他们不是只…亲你。"

"没有一只亲了你，Draco。"他指出，男孩的脸色都要让一只西红柿嫉妒了。"并且一路上我没有看见别人被这些蝴蝶骚扰。"

Draco没有回答，只是瞪着绞缠的双手，希望Harry不要因为这发现把他推下树去。"对不起。"

"不要道歉，"浅灰色的眸子抬起疑问地望入深邃的绿眸。Harry安慰笑道，"你愿意给我一个蝴蝶之吻么，Draco？"

金发男孩迅速看开去，仿佛在决定他的对手是否是真诚的，不过随即点了点头，就好像做好了决定，又抬头紧紧凝视Harry的眼睛，"是的，我非常愿意。"

Harry的笑容愈发灿烂了，他小心地挪到Draco栖息的看来十分坚实的大枝杈上，直到他们贴面相对。Draco双颊微染的色调只剩下一层浅粉，可是发间的耳朵还是红得像灯塔一样。"吻我，Draco。"

金发男孩点头，他紧张地看着Harry的眼睛，伸手插入男孩的黑发。Harry呻吟着闭起眼，对这出人意料的快感仰起头。Draco探头轻轻用脸抚摩Harry露出来的蜜色脖子，深深地呼吸，"你闻起来像是木烟。"

"是吗？"

"很好闻。"

"噢，"Harry回答，很高兴他得到了Draco的肯定。"噢！"Draco柔软的银色睫毛抚过他的脖子，比蝴蝶的翅膀更加温暖、柔软。"噢~~~~~~"Draco的双手探入他的袍子时他大声呻吟，"呣，"Draco抬起头给了他一个真正的吻，"你闻起来像雨水，Draco。"

"是么？"白皙的双手把巫界救星推倒在粗壮的树枝上，轻柔的吻落在最敏感的部位：下巴，脖子，锁骨。衣服被褪去，一件一件。吻和蝴蝶之吻很快点缀到他光裸的胸膛，柔软的银金色的头发刷过他敏感的乳_头，他向恋人凉爽的热意弓起身体，索要，渴求。他伸手意图除去男人所有的着装，很快，他们的衣服就像银色的落叶一样纷纷落到了树下。

脱光以后，Harry美丽异常，Draco想。他的身体紧致，肌肉纤瘦、坚实。他的皮肤是那样的金色，Draco几乎要嫉妒起阳光对他的亲吻。他想成为Harry的太阳神，他想要拥有吻遍Harry全身上下的能力…长久以来都想。

他的指尖沿着恋人脐下的毛发轻触，男人的呼吸因为这痒感拔高了，他不禁微笑起来。他凑上前叼住一个乳_头，享受着由此带来的吸气声，又为抓住他的双手感到慰藉。

"Draco，"名字被饥渴地轻声说出，银眸愉悦地阖上，然后缓缓地睁开锁上翠绿色的眸光。"Draco。"

白皙的手指轻柔地触摸那具正在颤抖的金色躯体的两侧，又在腰际停住，把男人搂到自己紧绷的肉体中。两人皆为这接触大声呻吟，头颅因为这种目眩而摇摆。"Draco。"

他接着亲吻弯起的嘴唇能够到的任何皮肤，一边把强壮的双腿绕住对方的腰。乌发的男人挺身迎上他的吻，抓住恋人的肩膀，每一次的呻吟都带着不同的音调。白皙的手指滑到粉红色的唇瓣之间，炙热的绿眸望着他，情_色地舔舐着手指，又释放出来被他引到两人温暖的身体之间。当潮湿的手指探索着刺激到那片褶皱的皮肉，那双绿眸紧紧地闭了起来。手指摸上那一圈肌肉时，细微的吸气声传来，"Draco！"

金发男孩发现自己被拉了上去，嘴唇也被愉悦地含住。他把手指推到更深处，抵住他的嘴张开，让他的舌头探了进去，品尝到有生以来尝过的最甜美的味道。"Draco！Draco！"

他感到恋人的需求抵着他的腹部，依然火热而湿润，于是他用空闲的那只手抚摸它，扯了一下，看见满足的笑意逗弄着他刚刚逗弄过的双唇。"快…快…"

在呻吟的催促下，他尽可能慢地滑入，看见那双绿眸空洞地睁开，看见他占领过的为他开启的双唇再次吸气。他的恋人紧紧攀着他，用双手和身体的火热贴合着。黑发男人在恋人的坚_挺周围悸动，他对此推得更进。即使从没有话语，他的身体也在乞求更多，于是金发男人照做了。

金色的双手狂乱地抓住象牙白的光滑脊背，手指和指甲紧扣着，在皮肤上留下红印和抓痕，然而这直白的索求又带来快感。白皙的双手紧握着金色的腰肢，上上下下，一遍又一遍。他一遍遍地抽_插着。

他的恋人也一遍遍地叫喊。先是他的名字，然后是他的上帝，然后是他的爱。

直到最后，一切都破碎了。没有世界，没有遗忘，只有此刻，只有他们。一起…爱在一起。

银眸睁开望入狂野的翡翠绿眸，爱的证物在他们之间喷洒，沾上他们的胸膛和腰腹。挺腰最后一记深入，随后他们不由自主地痉挛起来，将金发男人的精华撒入给他带来如此愉悦的人。如此的快感，如此的爱。

"Draco？"

半合的银眸终于缓缓闭上，白皙的男人轻轻拱着金色的脖颈。

"嗯？"

"给我更多的蝴蝶之吻。"

* * *

Minerva McGonagall在她深爱的校园大地上漫步，她四下留心着，一路上微笑着望着那些她看着长大的孩子们。一滴泪水不受控制地划过她的脸颊，望着波光粼粼的湖面，她的笑意更深了。

都是因为你，Albus，是因为你他们才能走到这一步。

她停下脚步遥望日落，这种感伤是她成人以来从未有过的，可是忽然间她感觉必须如此。空气中蕴含着丰富的魔法，丰富的爱。她闭上眼睛深深叹息，再睁眼的时候，却意外地看见两只蝴蝶扑闪地经过。

她向美丽的蝴蝶伸手，可爱的生物都落在了她的掌心，先是那只银蝶，然后是金色的那只。他们似乎彼此依偎了一会儿，然而在她能够仔细端详之前，他们就化为柔软的粉红色花瓣从她的手中飞落。

她又笑了，认出来其中的爱意。这是肯定的，没有别的解释。

爱是蝴蝶之吻在清风中盛开的唯一解释。

~ The End ~


End file.
